Dear Violet Evergarden
by WhiteTigerLily911
Summary: A struggling Major Gilbert wants to express his feelings to Violet through a letter. Requesting the services of an Auto Memories Doll, he will be able to express the right words to his dear Violet. Until Violet, is unintentionally, the Doll to help write Gilbert's letter that is intended for her. *ONESHOT* *Story begins a few months after Gilbert's return.* Gilbert x Violet


_**I finished this series on Netflix and my heart is broken...but my fanfiction ideas are flowing! Song that inspired this story.**_

 _ **(Till I fall Asleep-Jayme Dee) Give it a listen before reading! Enjoy! 3**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLily911**_

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

 **"Why would you need the services of an Auto Memories Doll?" Hodgins asked curiously. Gilbert hushed him with a wave of his hand while shutting the door to his office with the other. "I mean..."Hodgins asked again. "I'm just wondering because..Well...Don't you know how to read and write?" Hodgins watched Gilbert's eyes shift nervously from his gaze.**

"I _can_. I Just-" His cheeks brewed a red tint of blush as he looked for words to finish his sentence. "I want to write a love letter." Hodgins eyes widened slightly at Gilbert's response.

"Oh?" Hodgins answered; his tone sounding more intrigued rather than surprised.

"I could write it but I wouldn't know where to start with a letter like that or even the words."

"I see."

"You know as well as I do that i'm hardly the romantic type and its difficult to express my feelings. I was hoping one of your Dolls would be able to help me." Gilbert cleared his throat anxiously and Hodgins smirked closing his eyes with a sigh.

"This letter wouldn't happen to be for would it?"

"Of course its for Violet." Gilbert answered sharply.

Hodgins rose a brow and nodded. He stood from his chair and grabbed a stack of papers off his desk.

"I understand my friend. I'll have Cattleya help you with your letter."

Gilbert Saluted "Thank you Sir."

Hodgins frowned annoyed. "Honestly Gilbert; we're not in the army anymore just call me by name, geez." Gilbert froze embarrassed and slowly lowered his hand. It was such a force of habit that he saluted on a whim. Hodgins chuckled which caught Gil's attention. "You and Violet...Cut from the same cloth, I swear." Gil frowned at him, he wasn't sure what to make of his comment. Hodgins ended their conversation with that and opened his office door and started down the hallway motioning Gil to follow.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

 **The evening sun shined sharply through the window, as if the sunset was a chandelier casting shards of yellow and white light across the room, glimmering like diamonds. It's warmth was nice to feel on Violet's skin. She closed her eyes to embrace that moment more intently. Her eye lids lifted slightly and she inhaled a breath and glanced back at her finished work of her last letter of the day. She grasped the paper from the type writer and laid it on the pile of letters she had already completed. She did a quick proof read before seeing Cattleya run to her desk with a flushed look on her face.**

"Violet!" Cattleya gasped desperately.

"Yes?" Violet answered calmly.

"Could you take a request for me please!"

"Request?"

"Yes! Benedict just told me I have an emergency letter I have to write for a women's ailing husband and it is extremely important that I write it for her but Hodgins just threw this random request on me last minute and I wont be able to do it. Could you please write it?" She pleaded and Violet nodded.

"It is not a problem." She simply said and Cattleya's eyes gleamed with relief.

"Thank you Violet! I owe you!" She then grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Violet kept her gaze to the double doors for a few moments before returning her glance to the type writer. She then proceeded to grab another piece of clear paper and adjusted it into the type writer. After she knew everything was just so; she placed her hands on her lap and waited for the person she would write for.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

 **Hodgins opened the door to the Auto Memories Doll workshop and Gilbert reluctantly stepped inside turning to his old friend**.

"I informed one of my employees to help you. Go to cubicle 4; Cattleya is one of my best Dolls. She should be able to help you write the letter." Gilbert nodded and Hodgins smiled to him before closing to doors. "Good luck." Hodgins ended and shut the door behind him leaving Gil all alone.

Gilbert took in a nervous breath and began walking the aisle peeking into each cubicle he passed. _Looks like everyone went home_ He thought as he pasted the rest of the desks with a hop in his step and looked for the correct place to meet Cattleya. "Number 4?...Lets see." He looked inside where Cattleya should be but no one was there at the desk. "Ms. Cattleya?" When there was no answer he frowned and closed eyes annoyed.

"Major?" Gilbert opened his eyes and froze; he knew that gentle voice anywhere. He slowly turned his head to see Violet sitting at her desk. "What are you doing here?" She asked simply again with just the slight expression of surprise.

"V-Violet." He struggled to process a thought into words. "I'm here to write a letter." He told her honestly and subconsciously rubbed the back of his head in a nervous fidget. Violet rose her eye brows and sat straighter.

"Would you happen to be Cattleya's last request of the day?"

"Uh...Yes that's right." He allowed his hand to drop to his side upon noticing Violet standing up from her chair and walked towards him. She grabbed his hand and she lead him to the client chair.

"Please sit down." He went to do as she asked until- "I will assist you in writing your letter."

"Oh. Ah." _She cant write the letter! It was for her!_ He thought again. "That won't be necessary. I'll just wait for Ms. Cattleya." Gilbert retorted anxiously but Violet still persisted.

"It is not a problem. Cattleya had an emergency request so she asked me if I could help write her last letter of the day."

Gilbert sighed and retreated to sitting down. "I see." he sat with thud. It can't be helped...He is stuck in this situation now. He was already worried about what he was going to say in the letter, now he finds out that the very girl he's writing it for, will be helping him write it. _Irony is cruel_ , he thought to himself. Gilbert had hoped he could surprise her but he accepted the circumstances and settled more into the chair. He would just have to find a way to write the letter without her knowing or thinking it was meant for someone else. Violet also sat down and placed her metal fingers on the typewriter.

"When ever you're ready, Sir."

"Right." Before beginning he huffed the rest of his frustration out of his nostrils and opened his mouth to speak. "Dear Vi-" He bit his lip quickly, his face becoming red with embarrassment. He didn't say anything and Violet looked at him..waiting.

"Who will the letter be intended for?" Violet asked when Gilbert still wasn't saying anything.

"Does it have to have a name?"

"It will be difficult to send the letter with no name Sir." Violet watched as the Major's brow knitted together sharply. She could clearly see he was distressed over this and blinked confused. She pressed her lips together and then thought of something. "Perhaps the Major would like to write in the name himself after the appointment so it can stay anonymous?" Gilbert's face looked to her in a reflex and he nodded with a thankful look.

"That would be perfect Violet. Thank you." His thanks sent a warm feeling to her face as well as a fast beat to her heart. She paused for a moment just to absorb that feeling a little more in her thoughts. She was still trying to understand emotions better. Even though she couldn't express it very well she could feel it and hopefully one day she would be able to show that feeling on her face.

"Shall we begin?"

"Y-Yes. Oh and... Just so you know this letter might come off _romantic_...but it's not meant for anyone in _particular_. "

"It is meant for no one?"

"I didn't say that, its just not a _love letter_ for someone that-"

"It is a love letter?"

"No- I mean yes!- I...mean...never mind."

Violet watched as Gilbert put his face in his hands and she shifted a little. "If you are unable to convey how you feel that is what Auto Memories Dolls are here for. Please don't feel ashamed or embarrassed if you are wanting to express affections, intentions, or actions in your letter. No matter how visual or exotic or even sexual you are with your letter, It will not affect my work "

Gilbert jolted his eyes to hers becoming extremely red by what she said. She has indeed learned many things since the war that he didn't even consider her knowing. Why would he be so surprised? She's not a little girl anymore. She's a women.

His ears burned like fire at this point.

"Its not!-" He covered his mouth and controlled his beating heart. He shook his hair trying to regain his composure. He adjusted his collar and shifted his eyes in different directions. " _Ahem_...Its not _that_ kind of letter."

"I apologize Major. I was just trying to understand what you want to write."

"Violet... I suppose you could say its a letter for a someone I love dearly. I want to say genuine things in it with unconditional love and wholehearted meaning. Do you understand?"

"I believe so." She replied. _Who could this letter be for?_ she wondered and Gilbert smiled.

"Good."

Gilbert caught Violet's gaze and they stared at each other. He was trapped in her crystal eyes, he couldn't escape. After a long moment, her faceless expression changed and she gave a small smile and it caught Gilbert completely off guard. Violet felt awkward, she wasn't sure she was doing it right. She felt a strange sensation trying to do something as simple as a smile, perhaps it was because she hasn't done it in awhile or maybe because she smiled in front of the most important person to her and wanted it look okay?

As for the Major his heart did a dance, that was all he needed to feel more comfortable sitting there. That small smile filled him with such happiness that he savored that look on her face she gave to him in that moment and all on her own. Gil returned a happy grin and just as the smile came it left Violet's lips, replacing it with a firm expressionless line.

"Lets start then."

" _Dear,_ " He paused and smirked at her and continued. " _How are you? I hope life is well_...uh...I'm not sure what else to say." He sadly admitted and Violet stopped her fingers dance on the letters of her typewriter.

"Perhaps you could give a compliment? How does this person make you smile? What do you wish to accomplish with this person in the future? Moments that you experienced with them in the past? The day you met?" Violet's suggestions astonished Gilbert. She was saying all the right things. He also felt a sense of pride for her. Violet has come such a long way since their time in war he felt a sting at his eyes but rubbed it away with his palm.

"I think I know exactly what to say now... _I'm proud of you_. _You have brought such a warmth to me. All I want for you is to be happy. You have such a wonderful spirit and beautiful soul. There were times that I never thought I would be able to see your face ever again. I would never be able see your gorgeous eyes._ Oh geez and your eyes... _They remind me of the sea._

 _Very blue...a deep blue. A blue that only exists at the perfect moment of the afternoon. When the sun warms the water it becomes this wonderful color_." Violet's eyes were glued to the paper but Gilbert's was glued to her. Now he wasn't speaking to her but he was speaking _of_ her with out her even realizing it.

"You remind me a lot of the ocean actually. _You can be a raging sea but you can also be a gentle and calm one. Your voice is soothing like the sound of the waves. I am so happy that fate was kind to us. That we were able to see each other again. The first time I ever saw you I knew right then that I loved you._

There was a slight pause, a reflex really, on Violet's part a when he said _I Love You_ but she quickly began again with her tpeing.

 _"That I had to keep you safe. To be your guardian. I am not worthy of a person like you, I know that. But I wish to fix that and become someone you can always come to in your darkest hour. You have come such a long way. You went from being quite damaged and you grew to be something beautiful and strong. I love you._

 _Major Gilbert_

Violet stopped writing and Gilbert sighed. He did it. "So..How was it." Gilbert asked but he noticed he didn't receive an answer for Violet had silent tears running down her cheeks. "Violet-"

"It was..." Violet looked at him now smiling through her crying. "It was beautiful." Even though she smiled he couldn't help that there was a hint of sadness to her cry.

Violet stood and took the letter from the type writer. She calmed herself and gave it to Gilbert.

"Here is your letter Major. I hope who ever receives this letter understands how much you love them."

"But-"

"I have to go." Violet ran out of the room and opened the doors almost shoving into Hodgins.

"Oh Violet I didn't know you were still here?" Hodgins saw her shake her head and moved past him and continued to run down the hall. Soon Gilbert followed behind and Hodgins looked to him next. "Uh...Gilbert what's going on?"

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

 **Gilbert and Hodgins sat on the sofa in the reception parlor. Gilbert waited until Hodgins finished reading the letter. He did and he looked to Gilbert.**

"It's a beautiful letter that Violet wrote...about herself." He handed the letter back and Gilbert took it sadly.

"I think Violet got the wrong idea. I don't think she knew it was for her."

"Did you tell her it was a love letter for someone you loved."

"I might have?" Gilbert grimaced as did Hodgins.

"Oh Gilbert. You couldn't have said it was for a close aunt of yours or something?" Gilbert groaned and rested his head on the back of the sofa looking at the ceiling in defeat.

"In my defense Ms. Cattleya was suppose to help me."

"Yeah. Sorry about that Gil." Hodgins took a moment to think and suddenly a thought sparked all most immediately. "Though I do have an idea. Give me that letter we are going to write it again."

"What?" Gilbert asked as Hodgins grabbed the paper from his hand.

"We will keep it the same were just going to make a few alterations."

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

 **It was night and moonlight shined over Violet's body like a blanket. Violet hugged her stuffed puppy to her chest with one silver hand and held her green pendant with the other. She shut her eyes tight. She kept thinking about that letter. The thought of Major loving someone else made her sad. Out of all the emotions she has come to feel and or understand, she felt this emotion the most and she hated it.**

She decided to finally sit up and forget about what had happened that evening. She changed into her night gown and got ready for bed. She upbraided her hair and let it fall on her shoulders. She took her brush and began to brush her hair out. Her stare was caught by the glint of the emerald pendant that shined by starlight. She felt tears burn at her eyes and her cheeks become warm. She loved him...Violet loved Gilbert. She truly understood love now. She wanted him to know. Did she miss her chance? Did she?

Violet heard a knock at her door and she opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Major Gilbert standing there. She knitted her brows and looked away.

"Hello Major."

"Hello Violet." Gilbert and caught himself looking to long at her in a nightgown and hair down. He breathed sharply. She thought she looked lovely even then. "I have something for you." He pulled out an envelope from his pocket and shown it to Violet.

She looked at it and then back to Gilbert's gaze. He grinned helpless and gently gestured her to take it. She grasped the letter with both hands and looked at it as if not knowing what it was.

"It's for me?" She asked him in disbelief. He nodded

"Open it." He asked and she nodded. She tore the seal and pulled out the delicate paper. She unfolded it and began to read.

 _ **Dear, Violet Evergarden**_

 _ **I am so proud of you. You have brought me such warmth in my heart. All I want for you is to be happy. You have such a wonderful spirit and beautiful soul. There were times that I never thought I would be able to see your face ever again. To think that there was a time I would never be able see your gorgeous eyes. The same eyes that remind me of the crystal sea.**_

 _ **The eyes that shown a deep blue. A blue that only exists at the perfect moment of the afternoon. That moment when the sun warms the water. And feeds from the suns warmth. It created this wonderful color. You often remind me of the ocean. You can be this raging storm one moment but also be this calm the next. Your voice is soothing like the sound of distant waves and it brings me to back to life.**_

 _ **Fate. It was kind to us. We were able to see each other again. The first time I saw you , I knew right then that I loved you. That I had to keep you safe. To be your guardian, to protect you but you ended up being the one protecting me. I am not worthy of a women like you, I know that.**_

 _ **Though I wish to change that and become someone you can always come to. To be a worthy man for you to confide in your darkest hour. You have come such a long way. You went from being stuck in this dark void and yet you pushed past this and you grew to be something beautiful and strong. I want you to be by my side always and for me to be by yours.**_

 _ **I love you. Don't you understand how much I love you? You are my everything. My forever love. My Violet Evergarden.**_

 _ **Forever yours,**_

 _ **Major Gilbert**_

Violet finished reading and the tears flowed and flowed and flowed. She couldn't stop...She couldn't. Gilbert also began to cry. Violet stepped forward and hugged him. Gilbert chuckled and wrapped his arms around her frame.

"Look at us. Such a mess." He sniffed and rested his chin on her head. "A beautiful mess."

"I.." Violet began quietly and Gilbert hummed waiting for her to say what she was going to say. "I love you." Violet felt Gilbert freeze. His body becoming stiff. He pushed her forward gently and she looked up at him.

"You what?" He asked again.

"I love you Major." She said it again surprised she could say it again. She touched her lips and grinned. Saying it out loud. "I understand _I love you_." Gilbert smiled. " It is warm and caring and happy. It doesnt take away. Love never leaves you empty. I know there are different kinds of love. Tragic love, unrequited love, selfish love, and true love." Violet gripped the sides of Gilbert's shirt and he felt her shaking, overwhelmed by what she was feeling. "I also know that I still have so much to understand about it...but I want to learn more about it with you."

"Violet." Gilbert whispered. His soul filling with happiness.

"I love you. I love you." She kept repeating it. Gilbert's hands caressing her face. "I love you, I love yo-" Before she could say it more, Gilbert pressed his mouth to hers. Gilbert opened his eyes in mid kiss and broke it when he realized what he was doing.

"I'm sorry...I-I'm sorry Violet." Gilbert blushed hard and closed his eyes ashamed of himself.

Suddenly he felt the cold steal of Violet's hands on his face. Her trembling lips touching his once more. He pressed his mouth against hers again, now holding her to him. He parted his mouth slightly to deepen his kiss and she copied him. Violet closed her eyes and felt his breath on her cheek. His touch was so soft and gentle. He broke the kiss for a split second and returned with another.

He tasted like honey. His kisses were sweet. Gilbert hummed quietly and after a few moments they parted, now looking at each other. Violet took a breath and looked into Gil's eyes.

"Was that a kiss?" She asked and Gil placed her long rouge bangs behind her ear before answering her question.

"Yes it was." He gently said.

"Can we kiss again."

He laughed in his throat. "Yes. Yes we can."

Once given permission she kissed him again and the heat burned stronger inside his heart for her.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

 **"Good night Major." Violet said before closing her door.**

"Good night my love." Gil answered and started toward the stairs.

"Major?" Violet quickly said and the Major turned to her. "I love you." She said shyly.

Gilbert smiled. "I love you too." He replied sweetly and she grinned and closed her door.

Gilbert turned back down the hall toward the stairs and low and behold there was Hodgins at the bottom leaning against the wall, anxiously waiting his friends return. Hodgins looked up and moved away from the wall seeing that Gilbert was walking down.

"So hold did it go?" Hodgins asked and Gilbert sighed a breath of cheer. He patted his friends back before heading out the door.

"Best damn letter ever written."

 _ **Fin~**_

 _ **Aloha readers! I hope you all liked my story 'Dear Violet Evergarden!' I just wanted to let you guys know, I write stories rather quickly sometimes and for fun! I am an amateur writer. Writing is a hobby So if there are a few grammatical mistakes I apologize :/ I'll try to find time to edit my stories when I can ;) Again thank you so much for reading!**_


End file.
